An electrode of a back contact solar cell is required to have low electrical resistance on both a p-layer and an n-layer.
US2010258182 discloses a back contact solar cell having an electrode on both a p-layer and an n-layer. The electrode is formed of a conductive paste containing (a) a conductive powder containing Ag powders, Ti particles, or TiH2 particles, as well as (i) metal particles selected from the group consisting of Zr, Cr, Co, Mo, Tc, Ru, Rh, Pd, W, Re, Os, Ir and Pt, (ii) alloy particles including said metals, or (iii) support particles supporting said metal particles, (b) glass frit, and (c) a resin binder.